bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tale of Survival: Naoko's Struggle
This article, , is the opening chapter of the Meian's Legacy mini-arc, which is part of Bleach: Cataclysm. It follows Naoko Izuru as the POV character, with May as support. ---- Naoko remembered fire erupting from the shaking earth, black clouds blotting out the sun, and smoke rising like great wispy fingers towards the heavens. And the screams. She would never forget the screams. They'd haunt her till the day she died. As chaos engulfed Horiwari she remembered her silver-haired mentor, the legendary Meian Shiba, weakened through extraction of the darkness that he had once contained within, rise to his feet and look out the window of his small room. She recalled the hard lines of worry on his young-looking face, the look of sudden understanding in those ancient yellow eyes, and in that instance she knew the truth. There was nothing to be done and a little piece of her died. Horiwari was burning, the earth was trembling, the air roared with thunder, and lightning flashed! It was a terrible sound. Screams, rolling earth, burning buildings, and distant rumbles from above mixed together to create a fearful din that had left Naoko trembling on the floor, sobbing into her hands. All she wanted was to stay there, somehow believing the presence – the strength of Meian – could somehow safe her. Even as Yori pulled at her arms, shouting at her to move, to get away, she remained rotted to the floor of her mentor's room like some great tree! Her limbs like roots, her wits dimmed, she remembered losing all hope. “What a time to cast aside my inner demons!” She heard Meian call. “Weakened as I am I can do nothing against this storm, except perhaps this.” It was then she felt life settling into her limbs once more. As the room split in two from the shaking earth, Naoko found herself thrown violently to one side and Yori to the next, cutting the two close-friends off. She distantly acknowledged pain but couldn't tell from where. As the heavens and earth raged Meian floated in the air between his split room with a mysterious smile on his face as he took his sleeves out from within the pockets of his white-as-snow kimono. “I'm too weakened to save more than this, and if I strained my powers trying to save more, I'd only doom those I tried to save originally.” He whispered. “Curse my timing! So I will do this and pray you both survive.” The horror that had become Horiwari shifted, replaced by gentle golden light, before the light too shifted! Naoko found herself being thrown violently about like a rag doll caught in a great storm at sea, that golden light washing over her lean frame like water engulfing her. She didn't remember when she hit her head and lost consciousness but when she finally came too she was alone and afraid, in a place unknown to her, with only her terrible memories. She hoped it was all some terrible dream. That she would quickly realize there was nothing to fear. But deep in her bones she knew it wasn't. Horiwari was being torn asunder by a storm of unmatched ferocity and the man she had come to respect as a mentor and value as a friend was most likely dead. When she tried to stand a sudden pain shot through her! It was only then she saw the tattered clothes she wore and the blood that stained the earth, as well as the piece of wood protruding from her abdomen. One half of Meian's room had accompanied her it seemed but there was no sign of Yori. Panic seized her. Naoko woke with a start! “Another dream,” she stated without surprise, clutching her head as if the thought brought her pain. “What time is it?” The little mirror at her bedside reflected a set of weary blue eyes. Naoko was almost a woman grown now. She was far from the little girl who had went with Itazura to Heisekai. Her blonde hair had grown out, her curves had deepened, and she had a look of experience about her now that had not existed before. She traced the bandages with her fingertips, knowing the wounds beneath had not yet healed, realizing they would likely scar. Small price to pay. She could easily have died. She felt the cool air through her open window brush against her nearly exposed chest, only then noticing her full bosom had slipped from her clothing as she slept. She tucked them back in and inhaled the morning air, finding it cleared her mind a little, helping her to shake off the lingering vestiges of her dream. "Another problem I did not have before." she mused as she pulled her nightgown close. "I'll never pass for a boy again." But somehow that didn't trouble her at all. It was close to afternoon she saw upon looking out her window. Bright rays of sunlight streaked through the open window, momentarily blinding her, but Naoko adjusted quickly. I slept in this long?” she thought. The scene that greeted her was little changed from that which she had seen these last few weeks. People milled about below her second-floor room, eagerly going about their lives without a care in the world, oblivious to the destruction that had occurred in Naoko's home. The thought saddened her. As she sat up in her bed she groaned in pain, feeling discomfort in her right side around her ribs, realizing with a little irritation that her wounds had yet to heal. “Oh! You're awake.” The young woman who spoke to Naoko was called May. Apparently she was spiritually aware, which was obvious, considering it was she who had found and treated Naoko's wounds. She was still dressed in the uniform of her high-school – a brownish-red blazer and skirt with a white shirt underneath – meaning she had rushed home at break to tend to her injured guest, who no-one else could apparently see or interact with. “I made you something to eat.” May said, offering a bowl of warm soup set upon a light yellow tray in one hand, and a glass of steaming tea in the other. “How did you sleep?” “Well enough, thank you.” Naoko replied. She sat up a little more straighter but moved her body with almost ridiculous caution, fearing another spasm of pain that had caused her to slip into unconsciousness the night before. But as she brought the delicious soup to her lips and felt its warmth slither through her, she was seized by guilt, and not for the first time. She had spent almost two weeks with this young woman already, who accepted nothing except thanks for her kindness, even though Naoko occupied a room of her house and had eaten her share of food. She seemingly had no parents and worked after school at a local cafe, meaning her income could not be substantial. “I'm sorry for being such a burden to you May.” Naoko managed to say at last. “Judging by the time and your clothes, your classes have not ended, yet here you are tending me. I thank you.” May responded with a kind smile and again Naoko thanked whatever good fortune had led this young woman to her in her time of need. “Oh, the time! I need to get back to class. I'll be back later!” May delcared, taking to her heels. “Bye, Naoko!” As she left the house Naoko saw her run through the streets from her window. May waved up at her and Naoko returned the gesture (despite the pain it caused in her ribs) and then focused her power on finishing her soup and tea, feeling somewhat rejuvenated. Afterwards she reached for her diary and pen, realizing once more that it was the only thing she had that survived Horiwari's destruction by the luck she had been writing in it at the time and quickly put in her pocket when the chaos began. Of course this brought back the memories once more unbidden. She drove them from her mind by reading the earliest entries. Memories of the trouble she got into with Yori, of the scolding their respective father's gave them, and of the secret plans to hatch more trouble in the dead of night sprang into her mind's eye. She was suddenly calmed. “I need to find him.” She said, hardening her resolve. “He's likely in the same shape I was. If so... I need to reach him!” Ignoring the pain in her side, which was not easy as it burned like fire, Naoko ripped a sheet of paper from her diary. The note was simple and short, but conveyed all that Naoko felt: May. You've shown me kindness with no thought of reward, and for that I am eternally grateful. But I have a friend to save; who may be in dire need of my aid. I can delay no longer despite my state. Thank you for everything. Thank you. Naoko let the paper fall on top of the bed with a heavy heart. She would see May right for this, she swore, but it was not within her means at the moment. After she found Yori she would return and set things right.